


Dream of Flying

by Velairena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velairena/pseuds/Velairena
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, and his Dream of Flying.





	

****[Dream of Flying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1CAtP88HK8)

Yuuri was seven when he first saw Viktor Nikiforov skate. To him, it was at the time, beautiful. It still is. And thinking back, it was probably Viktor Nikiforov, the Russian boy he had never met, who inspired him to skate. To _really_ skate. Yuuri was the one who started, or actually… His parents were, but it was _Viktor_ that kept, urged him to keep skating, even long after he could’ve just quit, and just left it at that.

 Yuuri remember watching that tape he recorded of the ten-year-old Viktor skating with that tape recorder again and again. Of course, he was harshly reprimanded by his mother after, but it was worth it. Even now, it was worth it. 

Viktor Nikiforov, the beautiful Russian boy of a beautiful, icy kingdom he could only dream about.

 

 

Yuuri heard that name repeated many times years after, but it was when Yuuri was twenty-one when he remembered that name. Carved it into his brain. “ _One of the youngest people to win a three-time consecutive championship,_ ” they had said.

 

Yuuri was still twenty-one when he saw Viktor skate. But Viktor was no longer that boy with the platinum-blond ponytail, and Yuuri was no longer that glasses wearing boy who hid behind his mother and had trouble tying his laces as he was when he was seven.

 

This time, Yuuri is no longer that shy boy in the shadow of the rink.

This time, he want’s to be the one that will be in the spotlight.

This time, he wants to finally be able to catch up to the shadow that is Viktor Nikiforov.

 

This, is Yuuri’s Dream of Flying.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, TheLoyalMouse's pre-show starting drabbles. I hope you enjoyed that! :)


End file.
